In recent years, significant increases in the storage capacity of magnetic bit-patterned recording media have been achieved by shrinking the size of each magnetic bit, thereby increasing the density thereof. Smaller magnetic islands are comprised of fewer magnetic grains and may, thus, be more susceptible to random heat or shock-induced changes in orientation. One way to improve the stability of each down-sized magnetic bit, or island, is to employ a relatively high anisotropy magnetic material. Yet, higher anisotropy can lead to an increased energy required in order to write to, or record information in, each bit. Investigators have looked into graded anisotropy media as a means to balance stability and writing efficiency. The present disclosure pertains to alternative designs of magnetic recording layers for magnetic bit-patterned recording media, which employ graded anisotropy to improve writing efficiency without compromising thermal stability.